Protocol Procedures
by logansfirecracker
Summary: A bunch of little one shots, focused mainly on the Vegeta clan . Other characters may appear , all chapters will be of a domestic nature, and a good portion of them "Should Have Been's"


Trunks had just been informed by the check- in official that he would not be able to partake in the fighting rounds with his father and friends, but instead would be placed in the junior division.

He was astonished and it was evident on his face that he was highly unhappy about this news; Bulma took in a small breath. "Oh, that's great, their sticking us with all the little kid's Goten." He sneered agitatedly. No way was he fighting a bunch of babies.

"Huh?!" Goten moaned with a worrisome look.

Bulma knew what was happening here, there was no way Trunks was going to accept not being allowed to fight with the others it's what he had trained for, what he had been told he could do, by both herself and Gohan and even Krillen on the flight here. She placed her hands on her hips. "Hmm, they've changed the rules from the old tournament, what a good idea." She supplied in hopes it would make Trunks see this situation in a better light.

He looked up at her, with a mock image of Vegeta's scowl and then turned back to the official, "Thanks for the offer man, but we'll take the adult section." He said astutely.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, there's rules." The official said waving a stubby finger at him and speaking in a no nonsense manner.

"But, that's boring. I don't want to fight a bunch of babies." He said angrily. The old man simply looked at him as if to say he was one of the youngest that had signed in.

"It's fine Trunk's…" Bulma started, she could see the rest of the group over by the entrance that led to the locker rooms, the fighter's communal lodgings and weight rooms.

"No, it's not." He turned and glared at her. She stepped up to him and smiled at the older man, "Trunks Briefs" she said, the man smiled at her and then at Trunks recognizing Bulma's familiar face as the Capsule Corp Rep. The man wrote Trunks name down and then handed her a form."Mom" Trunks stated angrily. "Goten, you go ahead sweetie," she told the small boy encouraging him to give the official his name and information. Taking Trunk's upper arm she pulled him off to the side, "You need to calm down, son."

Trunks jerked away from her, "Why did you do that, we could have fixed it?!" he asked her angrily.

"No, son we couldn't have, they ch…"she started again.

"This is so stupid, you lied. You said we could fight with the grown ups." He glared at her once more.

"Son, the rules have changed, we didn't know that. Now if this is how you're going to conduct yourself, then maybe you don't need to participate in the tournament. You can come and sit in the stands with aunt Chi chi and me and watch Goten and the others." She said sternly. As if on queue Goten stepped up to them all smiles, "Got it." He said happily waving his check in form around.

Trunks glared at his friend and then rolled his eyes at him. Goten paused uncertain as to what it is he had done or what he should do. Bulma 'hmphed', "Alright that's it; your not fighting." She said turning on her heel and walking towards the group.

"What?!" Trunks demanded running after her, "Yes I am! I am fighting!" Bulma walked straight into the group, "You wanna bet?!" she asked folding the form in half to put it away. "Stop, I need that!" he said in a panicked voice.

Vegeta stood by the pillar of the entrance; he could sense Bulma's irritation as she approached him. "What?" is all he asked gruffly. She stopped in front of him and opened her purse, "Trunks won't be competing." "Yes, I am" He said back in almost an angry shout. Bulma reached behind him and smacked him hard on his seat. Trunks only glared at her in response, he started breathing harder, embarrassed that his silent friend behind him had witnessed his mother just smack him. Vegeta watched his son, who, looked angry and distraught.

Vegeta stepped up to him and scowled, he could sense his son's anger and never mind that it was his son, it was the anger that was directed towards his mate that was drawing his attention. Trunk's looked at him, still huffing. "Stand down, boy." Is all he said. Trunks looked away from him and took a deep breath, he could see the rest of the group all conversing, Gohan quite animatedly, Goten had slunk off after Bulma smacked him, so he was now over talking to his dad. It was only Piccolo that was paying attention to the scene unfolding, he felt even more embarrassed.

"Come here son" Vegeta said grasping the back of Trunk's neck and steering him off to the side. After moving away from the others he gave him a light shove in front of him. "What's your deal?" he questioned his voice gruff and as always sinister sounding. 

"Mom said we could fight with the adults, Krillen did too" he said angrily gesturing towards Krillen. "They lied, we can only fight in the junior section, we might as well of not even come." He said staring at his father expectantly.

"Your mother was unaware of the changes in the tournament; she should have never told you anything about the participation of the event. Though I'll include your behavior now proves that the junior league might just be best for you. Goten is showing more restraint than you, and that's saying something." He said lifting a frowning brow.

Vegeta could sense that his words were only making Trunk's angrier. He could understand his son's aggravation, he was half Saiyjin, driven by the thought of a challenge, to have that promised to him and then ripped away, yes, he could understand. Understand, but not tolerate. "You'll fight the junior division, as long as Goten is partaking in the tournament, then so are you."

"Mom said I can't. Even if it is only the stupid babies league…..or only Goten…I still want to fight." He stated strongly.

"And so you shall. There's been enough of this foolishness."Vegeta walked up to him and handed him his bag he'd been holding over his shoulder. Trunks took it and slung it over his shoulder.

"There will be no more discussion on the matter." Vegeta's words were more of a warning than a final statement, the 'or else…" was simply implied rather than vocalized. Vegeta had turned and was making his way back over to the group. He stepped up to Bulma who was speaking to Videl and Eighteen, taking her arm he pulled her away from them.

"Vegeta…what are you doing, let go of me." She said twisting out of his light grip. Vegeta turned his grade 'A' frown on her, "Trunks will be fighting." Is all he said with finality.

"Vegeta…" she said exasperatedly.

"You should have never spoken to him of rules you were unsure of yourself. His anger is his own, but the cause is strictly you and that idiot cue ball's." he jutted his chin at Krillen.

"Ok, first of all who are you to be talking about anger issues? And secondly, I had no idea they had changed the participation rules, they have been the same for the past sixteen years " She said smartly. Vegeta said not a word but only scowled at her. She sighed, he was right, as much as she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Ugh….here." she said reaching into her purse and pulling out the form, she handed it to him.

"I don't mind him fighting Vegeta, it's the tantrum I have a problem with, if he grows up to be a brat, it's totally on you." She snarled before pushing past him to return to her group.

"It appears you both would benefit from a smacking." he said to her retreating form, with a smirk.

Bulma whirled on him, clutching her purse to her she glared at him, "You can try mister, but I don't recommend it." And with that said she turned and re-entered into the group, apologizing for being so rudely pulled away.

Vegeta's smirk lengthened, he adjusted the pack he held over his back, and started to make his way back over to his son, not pausing in the slightest as he passed Bulma and landed a sharp slap to the seat of her short red dress.

Bulma jolted slightly with the impact, Videl's mouth dropped open and eighteen looked neither stunned or shocked, but simply perplexed. Bulma closed her eyes slowly, counting to five to restrain herself from an undignified reaction, like running and jumping on him and beating him with everything she had, which would do nothing, instead she turned, shook a fist at him and yelled, "You Jerk!"

Vegeta did not even turn to look at her, he kept a steady pace, giving Trunks a nod to follow him into the awaiting area for qualified fighters only. Trunks smiled and hurried after his father.


End file.
